Один день (в Винъярде)
by TuttaL
Summary: Говорят, чтобы влюбиться, достаточно одного дня. Перевод с английского, автор StarvingWriterMaeve.


На пляже дул ураганный ветер, с впечатляющей силой подгоняя воду к берегу. Берег был песчаным, и песок прилипал к оголенным ногам. Вода была холодной, какой и полагалось ей быть в девять часов утра. Раннее утреннее солнце скрывалось за плотными тучами.

Это был не самый лучший день для посещения пляжа.

Хельга натянула свитер, отряхивая соленые светлые волосы от песка. Быстро сняв мокрый топ от купальника, она вернулась на шезлонг. Она осмотрелась — на дальнем берегу Сауф Бич было пустынно, лишь две машины попадали в поле зрения. Раздался детский смех справа от нее, трое детей бежали вдоль прибоя вместе с родителями.

Другой машиной был Джип. Хельга не видела его пассажиров, потому что находилась в воде, когда они подъехали. Солнце выглянуло из-за туч, пригревая ее ноги. Повернувшись в сторону Джипа, она увидела слишком знакомую копну светлых волос. Она наблюдала за высоким, загорелым, подтянутым телом, направляющимся навстречу волнам, затем быстро очутившимся на каменистом дне океана.

Маленькая, такая же загорелая брюнетка прыгнула ему на спину, впоследствии опрокинув его. Парень засмеялся, затем толкнул ее, позволив шлепнуться на прибой. Чувствуя вину, парень протянул девушке руку и помог подняться. Девушка вернулась к Джипу за полотенцем. Хельга не сводила глаз с парня.

«Что за?..» — Хельга потрясла головой, полагая, что ей это снится. Или она просто перегрелась на солнце. Или же ударилась головой о скалы, когда приземлялась на берег. Она глубоко вдохнула соленый пляжный воздух, затем медленно выдохнула и поднялась с шезлонга. Их взгляды встретились.  
Этого просто не может быть...

* * *

Он узнал бы ее в толпе из миллиона. Искать ее в людных местах стало его второй натурой, и хотя на пляже и не было людно, он все равно ее высматривал. Его охватывала навязчивая идея случайной встречи с ней, но именно сегодня утром он проснулся, зная наверняка, что увидит ее. Это засело в закоулках его разума после телефонного разговора недельной давности с Джеральдом, его лучшим другом, и Фиби, девушкой Джеральда. Фиби упомянула, что Хельга направилась в поездку на остров Мартас Винъярд после долгих уговоров ее сестры и остановилась на Скул Хаус Роуд, рядом с Эдгартауном. Это было меньше, чем в одной миле от дома Арнольда на Катама Норф Роуд.

Он даже не мог объяснить, почему был так взволнован, увидев ее. Возможно, потому что они не разговаривали друг с другом с начала высшей школы, и потому что в последнее время он стал ощущать свою удаленность от Хиллвуда. Он находился в Брауне непрерывно уже почти год, не имея возможности съездить домой из-за отсутствия достаточных финансовых накоплений.

Единственной причиной его пребывания в Винъярде было то, что отец парня сестры его соседа по колледжу был хозяином "Seafood Shanty", местного ресторана и бара. Арнольд понимал, что это являлось некой разновидностью зависимости, но, каким-то образом, все получилось. Этот хозяин предложил Арнольду такую работу, от которой он не смог отказаться — работая все лето по гибкому графику, он зарабатывал гораздо больше минимальной зарплаты. Арнольд хорошо показал себя, и его стали рекомендовать в кругу знакомых, за что он был им тысячу раз благодарен. У него появилась возможность накопить достаточно денег, чтобы съездить домой на Рождество и следующим летом.

Но Хиллвуд стал очень далёк. Все выросли и разъехались кто куда. Арнольд скучал по дому и друзьям, как сумасшедший, и старался поддерживать с ними общение. Джеральд звонил почти каждый день. Но в глубине души Арнольд жаждал того, чего даже Джеральд не мог ему дать: больше-не-страшную-ярость Хельги Джи Патаки. Ее хулиганское поведение перестало внушать страх во время и после того, как они встречались. Он больше никогда не видел ее такой после шести месяцев их отношений в девятом классе.

Арнольд один раз махнул Хельге рукой и поймал ее взгляд — в знак того, что ни за что не позволит ей уйти. Она наполовину подняла руку для ответного взмаха, отшагивая от воды. Арнольд подбежал к ней, пытаясь согреть дрожащее озябшее тело.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Арнольд.

— Какой тесный мир, а, Репоголовый? — Хельга деланно улыбнулась, стараясь проигнорировать сжавшееся нутро.

При упоминании своего детского прозвища он рассмеялся; здесь, в Брауне, он скучал по этому слову.

— Определенно.

Хельга усмехнулась и направилась к своему пикапу. Она проскользнула на переднее сидение.

— Что ж, не хочу отрывать тебя от твоей девушки или еще чего-либо. Так что, увидимся позже.

Арнольд засмеялся.

— Ого, — успев перехватить дверь до того, как она закрылась, он распахнул ее в ожидании, что Хельга все-таки выйдет. Но она не сдвинулась с места. — Линдси не моя девушка. Она мне как младшая сестра. Вообще-то, она дочь моего босса.

Хельга по-прежнему сидела, стараясь не смотреть в эти красивые изумрудные глаза и забывая данное себе обещание.

После отношений в средней школе, окончившихся катастрофой, Арнольд и Хельга решили остаться друзьями. Хельга была крайне расстроена, она хорошо помнила, как проплакала тогда два дня подряд. После того, как она осознала, насколько глупо себя повела, Хельга поклялась больше не иметь никаких дел с Арнольдом, в романтическом или любом ином смысле. Поэтому со временем их дружба выдохлась и общение ограничивалось обыденными разговорами о домашнем задании в школьных коридорах и редкими СМС-сообщениями, если намечалась вечеринка. В высшей школе Арнольд присоединился к спортсменам, играющим в баскетбол и бегающим различные дистанции, тогда как Хельга все время оставалась сама по себе. Она обзавелась еще несколькими подружками, но их нельзя было отнести к какой-либо определенной группе. Они просто делали, что им хотелось, не заботясь о том, что подумают другие.

И, конечно, Хельга до сих пор была без ума от Арнольда. Она была влюблена в него с трех лет, и иногда ее беспокоило, сумеет ли она вообще забыть его хоть когда-нибудь. На самом деле, ей не очень этого хотелось, но их отношения потерпели неудачу. Хельга восприняла это как знамение, что им не суждено быть вместе.

Поэтому теперь, после месяца упрашиваний Ольги, она приехала в Винъярд в надежде найти уединение и воодушевление. Ничего из этого на Сауф Бич она не обрела. Зато встретила своего бывшего.

— Как бы то ни было, не хочу ничему мешать, — Хельга вновь собралась притянуть дверь и обнаружила, что Арнольд стоит между ней и дверной ручкой.

Ее руки случайно слегка коснулись его пресса. Она быстро отвернула лицо, пытаясь скрыть наливающиеся румянцем щеки.

— Пойдем поплаваем. Сейчас прохладно, но будет здорово.

— Я видела, как ты нырял ранее. И твой бок порезан и идет кровь. Я бы предпочла не привлекать акул, спасибо большое.

Арнольд даже не замечал своей раны. Он сразу же дотронулся до своего левого бедра и убедился в этом — струйка крови тянулась вниз по его телу, перемешиваясь с каплями воды. Хельга вручила ему полотенце:

— Вытрись. Ты такой несобранный, раз не можешь справиться даже с небольшими камнями.

— Что ж, я бы посмотрел, как ты продержишься, — он опять засмеялся, понимая, что дает ей повод остаться и показать себя.

Еще в раннем возрасте он усвоил, что никогда не стоит бросать вызов мисс Патаки. Ради своей чести она пойдет на все.

— Хорошо, ладно уж, я постою в волнах. Но лишь для того, чтоб заткнуть тебя и поскорее убраться отсюда.

Она быстро вышла и схватила верх от купальника, оттолкнув Арнольда на несколько шагов. Он споткнулся на песке, и, не удержав равновесия, грохнулся на спину. Песок прилип к его влажному телу, пока он засматривался на смущенную Хельгу.

Арнольд наблюдал за тем, как Хельга сняла свой свитер, обнажая спину. Затем она стянула рубашку и стала завязывать топ от купальника. Он знал, что откровенно пялился на нее, но был не в силах отвести взгляд в сторону. Он был очень удивлен, почти остолбенел. Взрослея, Хельга никогда не проявляла особой сознательности, и Арнольд предполагал, что она не любит свое тело. Возможно, из-за ее старшей сестры, но Арнольд не был в этом до конца уверен. И вот, несколькими годами позже, она стоит на общественном пляже, наполовину раздетая, лишь для того, чтобы надеть топ.

Он заметил, что у нее не получается завязать нижнюю часть топа и мигом встал на ноги.

— Я помогу.

Хельга задержала дыхание, пока Арнольд заново завязывал ее наряд. Несмотря на то, что он все еще был мокрый, его руки согревали ее кожу. Они показались такими мягкими, когда задержались на ее плечах, давая понять, что лямки завязаны. Хельга уже и забыла, что творит с ней его прикосновение. «Нет! Остановись!» — кричал ее разум, пока Арнольд делал шаг назад. — «Забудь о нем. Забудь о нем!».

Она быстро проделала путь к ледяной воде, сдержав крик, когда та коснулась ее обнаженных ног. Самым сложным было вступить из песка в океан, на твердые неровные камни. Размером они были не больше кулака, но были очень острыми и впивались в ее ступни. Хельга уловила смех Арнольда, когда большая волна выросла перед ней. Инстинктивно, Хельга ушла под воду. Белый просвет закрылся над ее головой, и она ощутила сильное течение, несущее ее навстречу скалам. Она быстро одернула свой наряд, поднимаясь на ноги. До того, как ей это удалось, еще одна волна обрушилась на нее. Наконец, ей удалось встать; волосы накрыли лицо, заслоняя рассерженный взгляд.

Брюнетка хохотала, качая головой.

— Привет, я — Линдси! — прокричала она с кресла.

Хельга видела, как она повернулась к Арнольду, что-то шепча, затем протянула Хельге полотенце.

— Ой, ого, посмотри на свою спину, она вся в порезах, — она покрутила в воздухе пальцем, указывая Хельге развернуться. Линдси ухмыльнулась, надавив на небольшие царапины. — Арнольд сказал, что ты давняя подруга. Очень приятно встретить, наконец, хоть кого-то из Хиллвуда, а то я начала думать, что Арнольд этот город выдумал — по рассказам уж очень он идеальный.

— Ох, нет же, Хиллвуд настоящий, — невозмутимо ответила Хельга. В очередной раз встряхнув волосы, она вздохнула. — На мне как будто фунтов десять песка.

— Да, день сегодня не очень удачный для визита на пляж, но хорошо, что почти нет людей... А у нас замечательный душ на открытом воздухе! Ты определенно должна его опробовать, — Линдси продолжала сиять улыбкой, глядя в сторону Хельги.

— Не возражаю! Нам пора, — позвал отдаленный голос.

Хельга услышала еще несколько одобрительных возгласов и поспешила подойти к Джипу, увидев пятерых парней, сумевших уместиться на четырех с половиной сидениях.

— Ясно, намек понял, — Арнольд бросил одному из парней ключи.

Не успев толком подумать, Хельга сделала предложение:

— Если вас нужно подвезти, можете пересесть в платформу моего пикапа.

Хельга видела, что другие тоже так делают. Так было просторнее, чем ютиться на заднем сидении внедорожника, и полицейским Винъярда не было до этого никакого дела.

— Хорошо! — ребята воодушевились и быстро подбежали к грузовику.

— Я последую за тобой, — улыбнулась Хельга, в то время как Арнольд садился в Джип.

Линдси закрыла окна машины и провизжала:

— Наконец-то! Я познакомилась с печально известной Хельгой!

— Я же говорил, между нами было кое-что, очень давно, в девятом классе, — Арнольд отпустил смешок и стал настраивать радиостанцию на приемнике.

Линдси легонько шлепнула его по руке, пока они проезжали по небольшой дюне, подпрыгивая вместе с толчками машины.

— Я не замечала, чтобы ты смотрел хоть на одну из сотен девушек на острове так, как на Хельгу. Отпирайся сколько угодно, но она тебе до сих пор нравится!

Арнольд не ответил, выпуская из шин воздух. Чтобы проехать по песчаному пляжу, шины должны быть немного спущены. Иначе, будучи сильно накачанными, они не смогут преодолевать ямы в песке.

Арнольд проверил машину Хельги и вернулся к Джипу.

— Линдси, тебе ведь пятнадцать? Что же ты можешь знать об отношениях двадцатилетних людей?

— Мне известно больше, чем ты думаешь.

Вдруг у Арнольда зазвонил телефон. Он передал его Линдси, даже не посмотрев номер звонящего, и выехал на дорогу Катама Норф. Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Хельгу, везущую кучку шумных парней, проживающих с ним в одном доме. Трое из них работали в другой закусочной, но все пятеро подружились в пабе "The Pub" два года назад.

— Привет, папочка... Нет, мы едем домой к мальчикам, чтобы принять душ... Сдвинуть смены?.. Туристы?.. — Линдси изменилась в лице, взглянув на Арнольда. Разумеется, он должен был выйти на работу в свой выходной. Линдси повесила трубку. — Папа сказал, что посетителей все больше из-за не подходящей для пребывания на пляже погоды. Ему нужен ты и еще один человек из команды.

— Никто не согласится, — пробурчал Арнольд. Двое были вообще непреклонны, пока с ними не поговорит лично Мистер Хендерсон, их босс.

— Я скажу им, — Линдси выскочила из машины и подошла к платформе пикапа. До Арнольда донеслись возмущенные крики.

— Я могу это сделать.

Арнольд приподнял голову от руля и увидел Хельгу, выходящую из своей машины.

— Хельга, я не могу просить тебя, это ведь твой отпуск, — возразил Арнольд.

— Я не против. Еще рано, и, к тому же, мне все равно сегодня нечем заняться.

— Ты уверена?

— Абсолютно, — улыбнулась Хельга.

Она солгала. Ей не хотелось работать сегодня, но ей представилась возможность лицезреть Арнольда еще несколько часов, чтобы после никогда больше не увидеться с ним снова.

Арнольд все еще колебался:

— Ну, если ты уверена. Давай, ты можешь принять душ до того как мы пойдем.

Арнольд указал на сторону дома, сбоку которого находилось квадратное деревянное строение. Хельга проследовала туда по вымощенной камнем дорожке, схватила полотенце с крючка и быстро зашла в душ. Хельга повернула кран, удивившись сильному напору, и стала раздеваться, ожидая, пока вода нагреется.

Хельга запрокинула голову вверх, чтобы взглянуть на небо. Для нее было довольно странным, находясь в душевой, наблюдать за тем, как темно-серые тучи перемешивались с безупречно голубым небом. Она ощутила легкий ветерок и спешно вступила под обжигающую воду.

Хельга чуть не вскрикнула от радости — на полочке, висящей возле душа, стоял бутылёк с до боли знакомым шампунем Арнольда. Она быстро нанесла его на свою песчаную голову и вновь направила свой взор к небесам.

Душ на открытом воздухе расслаблял. Это было необычное чувство релаксации: связь с природой в сочетании с уязвимостью. В придачу, вода была очень горячей, что было идеально, поскольку снаружи было холодно.

— Эй, ты там жива? — окрикнула Линдси.

Хельга сразу же выключила воду.

— Да, просто очень, очень много песка, — прокричала она в ответ, выходя на холодный воздух.

* * *

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать в "Seafood Shanty". Меня зовут Хельга, и сегодня я буду обслуживать ваш столик. Вы уже выбрали напитки? — трое подростков удивленно уставились на Хельгу, потеряв дар речи. — Ладно, ребята, дам вам еще минуту подумать.

Было одиннадцать утра. Хельга появилась тут около десяти часов, приведя себя в порядок и переодевшись в униформу Арнольда. Она пыталась унять свое сердце, колотящееся от одной мысли о том, что на ней его одежда. «Сосредоточься».

— Итак, ребята, выбрали, что вы будете пить?

— А можете постоять здесь еще немного? Я был бы не прочь выпить Вас, — подмигнул один их парней.

Хельга улыбнулась:

— Я буду стоять здесь, пока вы не сделаете заказ.

— Понятно, тогда мы не будем ничего заказывать, — подростки закрыли свои меню.

— В таком случае мне придется вас выставить, — улыбка Хельги стала шире, хотя она и не шутила. Она определенно могла бы взять их за шиворот и вышвырнуть за дверь, если бы захотела.

— Ладно. Мы все будем Спрайт.

— Я вернусь с напитком, — Хельга с облегчением выдохнула, юркнула за барную стойку и за считанные секунды наполнила три бокала. У нее было чувство, что это лишь начало долгого и трудного дня.

Арнольд восхищенно наблюдал за тем, как Хельга маневрировала в толпе, стараясь аккуратно донести поднос с напитками к столу. Зал был заполнен семьями, пришедшими в заведение ради раннего ланча или позднего завтрака. Это был час пик, который, по-видимому, не спадет часов до двух по полудню.

— Она чертовски хорошая официантка, — засмеялся шеф-повар, вручая тарелки с едой Арнольду.

Арнольд ничего не сказал в ответ, лишь отнес еду к нужному столику, улыбаясь посетителям, постоянно возвращая свой взор к Хельге. Она смеялась, управляясь с большим количеством тарелок с едой, расположенных на ее предплечьях и плечах. Ее смех звучал естественно, как будто ей нравилось то, что она делает. Арнольд продолжал смотреть на нее, вспоминая тысячи раз, когда точно так же смеяться заставлял ее он. «Теперь мы просто друзья», — говорил он себе, — «Хоть я и скучал по ней больше всего на свете».

Хотя их отношения и начались в девятом классе, уже тогда Арнольд надеялся, что они продлятся до конца жизни. Хельга показала ему себя настоящую, добрую и любящую. И он любил ее. Но присутствовали и проблемы с доверием, и регулярные ссоры, и нарастающее до самого конца их отношений напряжение. Арнольд до сих пор не мог понять, что же пошло не так. Все было замечательно, пока однажды она не сломалась и вернулась к ее прежнему агрессивному хулиганскому поведению. Они ссорились на протяжении нескольких часов, и все окончилось разрывом. Арнольд пытался узнать, почему все случилось именно так. Но не нашел ответа.

Хельга про себя поблагодарила троих парней, оставивших перед своим уходом на столе хорошие чаевые.

— Идиоты, — пробормотала она, направляясь к Арнольду. — Вот.

Арнольд поднял взгляд от стойки, увидев Хельгу с тридцатью долларами в руках:

— Что?

Она протянула ему купюры:

— Возьми.

— Это твои деньги.

— Мне они не нужны. А тебе — да. По крайней мере, так считает Мистер Хендерсон. Он сказал, что никогда не встречал таких старательных работников.

— По правде говоря, мне бы очень хотелось попасть домой в этом году, — Арнольд выскочил из-за стойки и взял поднос с напитками.

— Так возьми их.

— Хельга, это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я не возьму... — Хельга сунула купюры Арнольду в рот. Хохотнув, она отправилась рассаживать посетителей.

Остаток обеденного времени прошел для Арнольда в стрессовом тумане. Ему пришлось иметь дело с недовольными клиентами, плачущими детьми и несносными студентами. Был уже час дня, и Арнольд готов был сказать, что с него уже хватит. Он терпеть не мог дождливые дни на острове.

В свой пятиминутный перерыв Арнольд уединился на кухне, созерцая беспорядок после наплыва людей на поздний ланч. Хельга все так же всем улыбалась, проходя между столами. Казалось, что ей это легко удается.

Он не мог перестать глазеть на нее. Ее волосы были распущены, подчеркивая красивые глаза, сияющие вкупе с ее улыбкой. Ему нравилось, как его рубашка ниспадала на ее бедра, колыхаясь, когда она уклонялась от людей в ресторане.

Арнольд был шокирован тем, как она обращается с клиентами. Он ожидал неких стычек из-за того, как некоторые парни на нее смотрели, но она принимала их взгляды, вежливо им улыбаясь. Она никого не заставляла ожидать напитков, блюд или новой порции дольше пяти минут. Невероятно было видеть ее так усердно работающей, уверенной в себе.

— Что ж, ты заслужила перерыв, — шеф-повар окликнул Хельгу.

— Нет, я в порядке, — солгала она. Ее руки и ноги буквально отваливались, ей хотелось прилечь, но она не желала останавливаться, покуда работа не будет сделана.

— Как скажешь, — ответил шеф-повар, вручая ей очередную тарелку с едой. Хельга шустро отнесла ее к столу, улыбаясь, несмотря на то, что челюсть у нее тоже уже устала это проделывать.

Наконец, настало время уходить. Хельга немедленно сбросила свои шлепанцы — худшую обувь для обслуживания столов, и сняла с себя фартук. Она вручила Арнольду пачку чаевых, затолкнув их в его карман, и вышла на улицу. Арнольд пошел позади нее, направляясь к парковке.

— Поверить не могу, что я это сделала, — рассмеялась Хельга.

— Сделала что? Залезла в мой карман? — с ответным смехом произнес Арнольд.

— Нет, — она еще раз хихикнула. — Что согласилась примерить роль официантки на сегодняшний день. Я поклялась, что больше никогда не буду обслуживать столики снова.

— Снова? — переспросил Арнольд, открывая дверь машины перед Хельгой. Она улыбнулась и запрыгнула внутрь. Хельга едва не теряла сознание от его манер.

— Да, снова. Я работала в нескольких ресторанах, чтобы скопить деньги на машину.

— Это объясняет, почему сегодня ты была великолепна.

— Я всегда великолепна, — парировала она в ответ.

— Ну конечно, как же я мог забыть о непревзойденном эго Хельги Джи Патаки? — Хельга расхохоталась, в шутку толкнув Арнольда в плечо. — Ау! — вскрикнул он.

— Ты также забыл, какой хороший у меня удар.

Арнольд потер свою руку:

— Серьезно, ты стала сильнее.

— Разумеется, стала. Мне пришлось, чтобы разнимать драки в баре, еще в колледже. Я работала барменом вне кампуса, и там часто случались потасовки.

Арнольд посмотрел на дорогу, а затем спросил:

— Тебе пришлось много работать, еще со средней школы, так?

— Да. Мне не хотелось висеть на шее у Большого Боба, как это делала Ольга. Они оплатили мое обучение, а все остальное я взяла на себя.

— Ого, тебе, должно быть, нелегко пришлось.

— Это мой первый отпуск с шестнадцати лет.

— Тогда почему сегодня ты согласилась поработать?

— Потому что тебе нужна была помощь, и никто другой тебе не помог бы.

— Что ж, спасибо. Ты действительно спасла мою шкуру. У меня было бы вдвое больше работы.

— Нет проблем. Даже тем, кто всегда помогает другим, иногда тоже требуется помощь, — улыбнулась Хельга.

Арнольд размышлял над тем, как выразить свою признательность.

— Это действительно много для меня значит, и я хочу должным образом тебя отблагодарить. Сегодня четверг, и, значит, на улицах будет не так много людей. Так что сегодня вечером в городе будем только ты и я, договорились?

Арнольд припарковался. Хельга быстро вышла из машины и направилась к своему пикапу. Арнольд шел за ней, все еще ожидая ответа.

Хельга усмехнулась, сердце пропустило удар. Это свидание? «Перестань!.. Даже и не думай!».

— Ладно, звучит неплохо.

Арнольд закрыл за ней дверь и постучал по крыше.

— Отлично. Это свидание. Я заеду за тобой в семь.

Хельга засмеялась и выехала на дорогу. Оказавшись достаточно далеко от дома, Хельга завизжала от радости. После почти шести лет ожидания ей, наконец, выпал второй шанс с Арнольдом.

Разум вновь кричал ей: «Прекрати дурачить себя! Разве ты не помнишь расставание? Слезы? Крики?».

Сердце Хельги замерло, когда она подъехала к своему въезду. Она помнила тот день, словно это было вчера...

Эту неделю нельзя было назвать хорошей. Большой Боб конфликтовал с генеральным директором другой компании и выплескивал свой гнев на Хельге. Во второй половине дня Мириам пыталась увести Хельгу из дома.

Жизнь стала лучше, чем раньше, но все еще была далека от идеала. После того как Ольга серьезно поговорила с родителями «по душам», они стали вести себя по-другому. Боб стал меньше раздражаться, но ему все равно приходилось бороться с собой. Мириам бросила пить и приобщилась к реальной жизни, обретя стабильную работу.

Мать и дочь Патаки зашли в торговый центр, и вдруг Хельга столкнулась с Арнольдом.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, обвивая ее рукой за талию и притягивая ближе. Обычно Хельга поддавалась его прикосновениям, но в тот день она не желала разговаривать.

— В идеальном, — соврала она, избегая зрительного контакта.

— Хельга, — Арнольд поднял ее подбородок и попытался посмотреть ей в глаза. Хельга снова отвела взгляд. — Прошу, просто скажи мне, что случилось. Я хочу помочь.

— Ничего, Репоголовый! — она убрала руки Арнольда и поспешила удалиться. Арнольд немедленно настиг ее, схватил за запястье и потянул назад. Хельгу это поразило, Арнольд никогда не применял силу. — Отпусти, — сквозь зубы процедила она.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, в чем дело. Ты отмахиваешься от меня уже два дня. Я что-то натворил?

Хельга опять отвернула свое лицо. Она могла представить его выражение лица — зеленые глаза, мерцающие беспокойством и немного надутые губы. Это было то самое выражение, всегда заставляющее ее признаться в том, что было у нее на уме.

— Просто отпусти меня, — повторила она.

— Прости, если я тебя чем-то расстроил...

— Ничего ты не сделал! — Хельга, в конце концов, освободилась из его захвата и стала выискивать свою маму в толпе. Арнольд шел за ней по пятам. В конечном итоге он догнал ее в коридоре, обхватил за талию и повел в сторону уборных.

— Эй! — вскрикнула она, вырываясь из его объятий.

— Хельга, — командным тоном произнес Арнольд, — скажи мне, что происходит.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — ее голос дрогнул.

— Ты говоришь это уже два дня кряду. На этот раз я не отстану. Что не так?

Хельге хотелось упасть в его объятия, сказать: «Всё!» и разреветься на его плече. Ей хотелось высказать всё: про непрекращающуюся ругань Большого Боба по телефону с ней и Мириам, новое давление насчет ее успеваемости в старшей школе, как у Ольги, постоянные упреки в том, что она не стремится выполнять больше школьных заданий... Это все разрасталось, как снежный ком. Список проблем увеличивался, и эта неделя была в нем самой худшей. Она намеренно избегала Арнольда, зная, что он попытается с ней поговорить.

— Ничего.

— Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

— Ты вообще дашь мне уйти? Мне нужно найти маму! — Хельга попробовала высвободиться из хватки Арнольда. Он удерживал ее спиной к стене так, что она не могла смотреть никуда больше, кроме как на него.

— Мы ходим кругами. Просто скажи мне, что случилось, и я отпущу тебя. Я же знаю, тебе станет легче.

Хельга не отвечала. Вместо этого она уставилась на свои ноги. Она не понимала, зачем так упрямилась, ей просто не хотелось окончательно сдаваться. Поэтому она предпочла молчаливо страдать.

— Хельга, ты меня пугаешь. Я серьезно, в чем дело? Тебя кто-то обидел?

— Я же сказала, ни в чем! Я в порядке, понятно? Просто отлично! Повсюду сегодня чертовы радуги и светит солнце!

Арнольд отступил назад, молча глядя на то, как Хельга сползла по стене, глаза ее наполнились слезами. Арнольд опустился рядом с ней и положил ее голову себе на плечо.

Это был идеальный момент, чтобы все ему рассказать, подумала она тогда. Но вместо этого она отпихнула Арнольда, сморгнула слезы и встала на ноги.

Арнольд остался на полу, смотря на нее снизу вверх. Хельга развернулась и ушла...

Хельга рухнула на кровать и закричала, всматриваясь в бескрайнее голубое небо Винъярда, никак не облегчающее ее состояние.

Она взглянула на часы: 2:30. У нее оставалось четыре с половиной часа до второго шанса. И на этот раз она его не упустит.

* * *

Арнольд вошел в дом абсолютно вымотанным, но без единого намека на сонливость. Он не мог поверить, что те слова все-таки сорвались с его губ, и в то, что Хельга согласилась пойти с ним на свидание. Будто сама судьба хотела, чтобы они были вместе.

У Арнольда всегда оставались чувства к Хельге. Они были светлыми, сопоставимы с тем, какими они были семь лет назад. Сейчас казалось, словно они опять в девятом классе, их любовь была сильна.

Внезапный всплеск криков заполнил его уши. Их прощальная ссора была худшим отрезком его жизни...

Арнольд появился у нее дома несколькими часами позднее инцидента в торговом центре, будучи немного обиженным на то, что она отказалась поговорить с ним, и очень взволнованным.

Арнольд хорошо знал Хельгу, она бывала вспыльчивой, и иногда ему это в ней даже нравилось. Но не в этот раз. При попытках разузнать о ее проблемах приходилось клещами вытягивать из нее каждое слово, но, в конце концов, ему всегда это удавалось. В последние несколько недель было гораздо легче заставить ее открыться, до сегодняшнего дня.

Никогда раньше он не пребывал в таком замешательстве. Почему она так внезапно отгородилась? Он пытался проанализировать прошедшую неделю и не мог припомнить ни ссор, ни чего-либо сказанного им, что могло бы побудить ее к этому. Это была вполне нормальная неделя. «Определенно, нет», — подумал он, постучав в ее окно. Ему всегда было проще направиться прямиком в комнату Хельги, минуя Мистера и Миссис Патаки.

Он постучал снова, и окно бесшумно отворилось. Арнольд осторожно залез в комнату и улыбнулся.

Хельга по-прежнему молчала. Она просто смотрела на него; голубые глаза наливались яростью.

Но для него это все было неважно.

— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне, что слу... — Арнольд отвлекся на пронзительный крик. Хельга никак не отреагировала на шум, тогда как Арнольд вздрогнул. До него наконец дошло — ее родители снова ругались. — Ты хочешь уйти отсюда?

— И сделать что? Я не могу просто взять и убежать от своих проблем, — наконец ответила она. Арнольд быстро пересек комнату, бережно взяв ее за руку. Хельга сразу же ее отдернула.

— Я знаю, ты не хочешь здесь находиться, — Арнольд понимал, что родители не должны так ругаться. Хоть у него и не было семьи, он мог представить, насколько это ранило Хельгу.

— Если ты не хочешь — можешь уйти, — Хельга повернулась к нему спиной. Арнольд вздохнул и опустился на ее кровать.

— Я не хочу уходить.

Хельга развернулась на пятках, продолжая злиться все больше:

— Конечно, хочешь! Ты ведь не горишь желанием сидеть тут и выслушивать, как родители твоей девушки ругаются из-за того, какая она неудачница!

— Ты не неудачница, Хельга.

— О, разумеется, так пойди и скажи это им.

Комнату заполнила тишина.

— Знаешь, что? Просто забудь об этом! Убирайся! — Хельга толкнула Арнольда за плечи, и он упал на кровать. Хельга снова от него отвернулась.

— Прошу, поговори со мной.

— Нет.

— Хельга, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю. Ты можешь сказать мне о чем угодно, помнишь, ты даже рассказала мне об алтаре, посвященном мне, который ты соорудила в четвертом классе. И я все равно люблю тебя. Ничто...

Слова Арнольда прервались звонкой пощечиной. Она не была сильной, но внутри у него что-то переломилось.

— Почему ты меня ударила?

Хельга подалась назад, осознавая, что она натворила. Арнольд уловил проблеск раскаяния в ее глазах, но злость тут же вернулась:

— Потому что ты меня раздражаешь!

— Это не причина, чтобы распускать руки!

— Отвали, — выругалась она.

Арнольд поднялся с кровати.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебя разозлился?

— Ты и так зол, разве нет? Ты злишься, потому что я не хочу тебе ничего рассказывать!

— Я злюсь, потому что ты ударила меня!

— Я ударила тебя, потому что ты меня достал!

Так продолжалось и дальше. Пока Большой Боб и Мириам кричали внизу, Хельга и Арнольд ругались наверху.

Шесть лет спустя это все было для него словно в тумане. Они возвращались к одному и тому же, выкрикивая бессмысленные фразы, пока, в конце концов, это не случилось.

— Хочу, чтоб ты исчез навсегда из моей жизни! — прокричала Хельга.

Арнольд был взвинчен из-за ругани с Хельгой, поэтому не мог соображать ясно.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? Отлично, не буду заставлять тебя ждать! Я уйду из твоей жизни навсегда! — выкрикнул он в ответ, направившись к окну.

— Не говори «навсегда» без «всё кончено»! Между нами всё кончено, Репоголовый!

Окно с грохотом закрылось. Арнольд быстро добрался домой, все еще кипя от злости. Он хлопнул входной дверью пансиона, хлопнул дверью своей спальни, рухнул на кровать и со злости закричал. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким разгневанным, расстроенным и разбитым.

Хельга всегда знала, как вывести его из себя. Обычно это случалось в хорошем смысле, но в тот злополучный день вышло в плохом.

Арнольд бросил взгляд на часы, обнаружив, что уже было 6:15. У него оставалось сорок пять минут до его повторного первого свидания с Хельгой.

* * *

«Боже милостивый» — подумал Арнольд, увидев Хельгу, идущую по лестнице. Она позвала его снаружи, хотя входная дверь и не была заперта, лишь перегородка служила ему единственным препятствием.

Ввиду того, что Мартас Винъярд был преимущественно местом отдыха для приезжих, преступления случались не часто. Люди оставляли открытыми окна, двери домов и машин, что было обусловлено порядочным нравом горожан.

Арнольд оглядел Хельгу с ног до головы, пока она спускалась вниз. Сперва его взор упал на черные туфли на высоких каблуках, обвитые вокруг ее ног и завязанные в большие банты на лодыжках. Его глаза метнулись вверх, любуясь ее стройными, подтянутыми ногами и изгибами ее изящного, но в то же время сильного тела в сногсшибательном блестящем черном платье. Наконец, они встретились взглядами. Она мягко улыбнулась, убирая выбившийся локон с лица.

Хельгу его молчание застало врасплох:

— Это слишком?

— Нет, — Арнольд кашлянул, — в самый раз. Во всяком случае, все хорошо одеваются, когда выходят в город.

Даже Арнольд принарядился, хоть и в характерный для парня из Мартас Винъярд наряд. На нем были темно-зеленые штаны, топсайдеры, пастельно-голубая рубашка поло и ремень с белым символом кита, а также типичный туристский пиджак с надписью на груди «Мартас Винъярд» темно-синего цвета, в университетском стиле.

— Ладно, и чем мы займемся?

Арнольд протянул два билета в Винъярд Саунд на концерт местной а капелла группы, состоящей из студентов колледжа. Арнольд познакомился с ними еще в начале лета во время работы и посещал каждый их концерт. Парни выступали в церквях и на больших сценах под открытым небом, по окончании выступления всегда заставляя толпу рукоплескать. Они исполняли кавер-версии известных классических песен прошлых лет.

— Не то чтобы я увлекаюсь всякими группами, но они хороши. И к тому же славные ребята.

— Звучит здорово.

Хельга подошла к машине Арнольда, остановилась и пропустила его вперед, позволяя открыть перед ней дверь. Щеки Хельги раскраснелись, когда она оказалась внутри машины и расположилась на сидении. На две секунды она осталась одна, испустив счастливый вздох облегчения.

Арнольд припарковал машину возле церкви Святого Эндрю в Эдгартауне и взял Хельгу за руку, переходя слабо освещенную улицу. Продавец билетов широко улыбнулся, заметив Арнольда с девушкой, и впустил их в помещение.

Внутри церкви было жарко и многолюдно. Хельга была удивлена, узнав, что эти исполнители популярны. Десять парней по проходам выбежали на сцену, вызвав аплодисменты.

Хельга с уважением и легким восторгом наблюдала за тем, как парни исполняли такие замечательные песни, как "Mexico" Джеймса Тейлора и "I'll be" Эдвина МакКейна. Ей также нравился тот факт, что ее нога плотно соприкасалась с ногой Арнольда. Зал под завязку был набит людьми, поэтому во время концерта парочку постоянно подталкивали друг к другу.

После второго выхода «на бис» певцы ожидали снаружи, чтобы поприветствовать и поблагодарить слушателей. Арнольд и Хельга ждали в стороне, в темноте разглядывая друг на друга.

Хельге с трудом верилось в то, насколько чудесным становился этот день. Масса улыбок, шуток и счастливых моментов физического контакта... Все это напомнило ей о лучшем в их отношениях. Они неплохо проводили время вместе, часто смеясь, игриво поддразнивая и невинно флиртуя на протяжении многих лет.

— А вот и наш мальчик!— Дэнни, самый высокий из солистов, улыбаясь, похлопал Арнольда по плечу. Остальные участники группы были заняты, благодаря и обнимая поклонников.

— Здравствуй, Дэнни. Я рад представить тебе мою подругу Хельгу, — Арнольд отступил в сторону, позволив Хельге шагнуть вперед.

— Приятно познакомиться, Дэнни, — сказала Хельга, пожимая его руку. — Вы были великолепны.

— Спасибо. Удивительно наконец познакомиться с тобой. Наш бедный мистер Трудоголик не преминул обмолвиться о тебе каждый раз, когда мы подшучивали над странной формой его головы! — Дэнни ухватил Арнольда за голову, вызвав у Хельги смешок.

«Он говорил обо мне!» — сердце заплясало в ее груди. Это свидание становилось все лучше и лучше.

— Что ж, не буду вам мешать. Я передам ребятам твою любовь, Арнольд! И очень надеюсь увидеть тебя снова, Хельга.

Дэнни поспешно вернулся к людям, столпившимся возле дверей.

— Непременно! — выкрикнул в ответ Арнольд. Хельга вновь растянула губы в улыбке, ощутив, как ее щеки залились румянцем. — А теперь время ужина.

Хельга улыбалась, шагая по городу с Арнольдом на пару; они быстро свернули направо и прошли два квартала. Хельга интересовалась у Арнольда жизнью на острове, его занятиях в свободное от работы время, которых, как оказалось, было немного помимо посещения концертов и походов на пляж. Арнольд расспрашивал Хельгу о Калифорнийском университете в Лос-Анджелесе и о том, как продвигается ее писательство. Поначалу Хельга отвечала коротко, но со временем она разговорилась и эти двое не умолкали ни на минуту.

Их беседа протекала непринужденно. Прохожим со стороны эта пара могла показаться лучшими друзьями или супружеской четой, запросто общающимися на любые темы.

Свидание шло настолько хорошо, что Арнольд потерял счет времени, вдруг осознав, что уже была полночь. Они сидели вдвоем на верхней палубе "Atlantic", первого ресторана на пристани, откуда можно было видеть чистое небо над ними.

— Всегда плохой знак, если ночью небо ясное, — рассуждал Арнольд, неотрывно глядя вверх. Глубокая полночная синева была усыпана тысячами звезд, одна ярче другой. Можно было различить большинство созвездий.

— Почему?

— Это означает, что ночью или ранним утром пойдет дождь. Но на данный момент это идеальная погода для наблюдения за звездами.

На небе не было ни облачка.

Хельга на мгновение обратила внимание на небеса; улыбка коснулась ее губ, когда она заметила в ясном небе мерцание звезд. Внутри у нее все встрепенулось, когда Арнольд взял ее руку в свою и повел ее вниз по направлению к улицам. Он не собирался ее отпускать.

Большинство заведений Эдгартауна закрывались на ночь. Бары ("The Pub" и "Seafood Shanty") поработают еще час-другой, после чего город погрузится в тишину, лишь полицейские будут патрулировать территорию на предмет пьяных людей или беспризорников.

Арнольд привел Хельгу к узкой полоске пляжа. Ему здесь нравилось, потому как вода в Заливе Катама была значительно теплее, нежели в океане. Неожиданно Арнольд почувствовал, что Хельга разняла руки. Он остановился, намереваясь возразить, но увидел, что она пытается снять каблуки.

— Помочь? — с улыбкой произнес Арнольд. Хельга наклонилась к земле и едва уловимо кивнула, но Арнольд это заметил. — Давай.

Хельга расплылась в улыбке, когда Арнольд развязал бантики и бережно снял с нее туфли. Этот момент длился всего пару секунд, но ей показался вечностью. Его руки обжигали кожу, и это вскружило ей голову. Все, чего ей хотелось — целовать его, покуда хватит дыхания.

Арнольд заметил улыбку на ее лице и быстро поставил ее обратно, на теперь уже босые ноги. Хельга взяла шпильки в правую руку, за левую ее держал Арнольд. Пара молча прогуливалась вдоль пляжа, наслаждаясь небом, заливом и друг другом.

— Ты скучаешь по Хиллвуду? — спросил Арнольд.

Хельга призадумалась. Конечно, она скучала по Фиби, остальным друзьям и Арнольду, но она не могла найти причин, чтобы скучать по своим родителям.

— Отчасти. Я скучаю по друзьям, но не так сильно по своей семье.

— Ничего не стало хоть чуточку лучше?

— Теперь, когда Ольга вышла замуж и обзавелась детьми, прибавилась еще одна причина не возвращаться туда. Видеть их идеальную семью сродни пощечине.

Арнольд сдержал ухмылку, вернувшись мыслями к их расставанию.

— Никто не идеален. Уверен, что у них тоже есть проблемы.

— До сих пор я этого не заметила, — Хельга вздохнула. Она понимала, что позже пожалеет о сказанном, но сейчас ей просто хотелось сбросить груз с души. Ей не хотелось еще одной ссоры из-за того, что она отказывается разговаривать. — Я знаю, что я еще молода, но я не могу прекратить думать, что у меня никогда не будет того, что есть других. И счастливого конца.

— Ты обретешь свой счастливый конец, — Арнольд почти сказал «со мной», но сдержался. Этот день, проведенный с Хельгой, стал для него... опытом. Он увидел ее с совершенно неожиданных сторон — усердно работающей, целеустремленной, и осознал, как же все-таки он по ней соскучился. Он скучал по тому, как обнимал, целовал ее и заставлял улыбаться. Она по-прежнему была такой же упорной, взвалившей-на-себя-целый-мир, девушкой, какой и была всегда, но сейчас она стала гораздо взрослее. — Это может быть не как в сказке, но ведь жизнь не всегда волшебна.

— Пожалуй, — Хельга дернула плечами.

Тишина резко нарушилась раскатами грома. Молнии отражались от воды, на миг окрасив ночь фиолетовым, после чего на улицы обрушился ливень.

Хельга усмехнулась, в растерянности стоя на песке. Она уже начала промокать. Арнольд потянул ее за собой, прочь с пляжа, под навес.

Хельга захихикала:

— Кто быстрее до машины!

Они находились в нескольких кварталах от церкви. Хельга припустилась бежать, смеясь от капель дождя, хлеставшего ее по щекам. Она оглянулась назад на Арнольда, немного отставшего от нее. Хельга развернулась обратно, увернувшись от подвыпившей компании, и оказалась на парковке гораздо быстрее Арнольда.

— Неплохо, — запыхавшись, проговорил он.

Арнольд протянул Хельге чистое полотенце с заднего сидения своей машины, вызвав у Хельги улыбку. Он также протянул ей свой сухой пиджак, приподняв уголки губ, когда Хельга накинула его себе на плечи.

— И все же, по чему из Хиллвуда ты скучаешь больше всего? — спросила она.

Арнольд не отрывал глаз от дороги, в голове перебирая ответы. Он мог бы назвать порядка ста пунктов за считанные минуты.

— Полагаю, по всему. Больше всего по людям. В Род-Айленде они не такие добрые, как в Хиллвуде.

Хельга кивнула. Она была немного разочарована, что он не сказал прямо, что скучал по ней, но, на самом деле, она этого и не ждала. Вероятно, он и не думал о ней много во время пребывания в Брауне. Ее сердце ёкнуло, погружая Хельгу в расстроенные мысли о том, что она нарушает свое обещание не увлекаться Арнольдом.

Он знал, что Хельгу что-то гложет. Она явно о чем-то глубоко задумалась, ведь она никогда не молчала так долго без особой на то причины. Арнольд остановился возле дома Хельги, борясь с порывом спросить, что у нее на уме.

Он попытался ненавязчиво это выведать:

— Ты в порядке?

— А? — Хельга взглянула вверх, понимая, что она уже почти дома. — Да.

Хельга сняла пиджак Арнольда, надела туфли и выскочила из машины. Арнольд последовал за ней, провожая до двери.

Это безмолвие его убивало. «Что бы сказал дедушка?» — пытался припомнить Арнольд. — «Монетка за твои мысли».

Хельга улыбнулась, заметив, как засветилось лицо Арнольда. Она совершенно точно могла сказать, что он думает о доме.

— Ничего важного.

— Всё — важно. Ну же, не вынуждай меня упрашивать тебя.

— Я в порядке, правда.

Арнольд вскинул брови. Он понимал, что Хельга не желала рассказывать ему, о чем думает. Арнольд смотрел на нее еще несколько секунд. Хельга присела на шезлонг и устремила взгляд в темное неспокойное небо.

— Я не в порядке.

— В чем дело?

— В том, что... — она вздохнула. — Что я поклялась себе никогда больше с тобой не связываться.

— Но почему?

Голос Хельги сорвался, когда она начала говорить:

— Наше расставание — худшее, что со мной случалось. Это заставило меня осознать, что вместе мы были, как мои родители, а я не хотела такого в своей жизни. Когда все закончилось, мое сердце было разбито, просто вдребезги. И я клялась, что никогда больше не позволю тебе причинить мне такую боль. Единственным способом не допустить этого было игнорировать тебя и забыть о тебе, — она обхватила голову руками, стараясь сдержать слезы. Это не помогло. — Но я не могу забыть тебя. Ты мучаешь меня почти всю мою жизнь, будучи моей единственной любовью. И те полгода, что мы встречались, были лучшим временем в моей жизни — я никогда не была счастливее. А потом все рухнуло. Я не хотела вновь так разочароваться.

У Арнольда внутри все перевернулось. Лишь он был причиной тому, что ей больно и она плачет. Он чувствовал себя последней сволочью.

— Хельга, — он опустился рядом с ней.

Она повернулась к нему, тонкие черные линии туши запечатлели следы от слез на ее лице. Он робко вытер их большим пальцем, пытаясь выдавить из себя улыбку, в надежде, что это поможет ей успокоиться. Арнольд обнял ее и крепко прижал к себе.

— Тебя невозможно ненавидеть, — пробормотала она, уткнувшись в его грудь.

Ответом он поразил даже сам себя:

— А тебя невозможно прекратить любить.

Хельга отпрянула, удивленно глядя на него. Она открыла рот, собираясь задать вопрос, но ее реплика была оборвана ощущением на губах прикосновения его губ. Поцелуй был коротким и сладостным. Арнольд медленно отдалился.

— Я никогда не переставал любить тебя.

Хельга поцеловала Арнольда снова, жадно примкнув к его устам. Она соскучилась по нему до такой степени, что это сводило ее с ума. Хельга медленно поднялась, не отрываясь от его губ, и повела Арнольда внутрь. Шум дождя заглушался страстными вскриками и признаниями в любви.

* * *

Арнольд смотрел на спящую Хельгу. Наступило позднее следующее утро, был почти полдень. Солнце пробивалось теплом сквозь окно возле кровати, освещая Хельгу. От солнечного света ее светлые волосы блестели, аккуратные локоны обрамляли безмятежное лицо. Она лежала на боку, вытянув одну руку; Арнольд осторожно положил поверх нее свою.

Его сердце наполнилось радостью. Он был уверен, что на этот раз их отношения сложатся. Он точно это знал. Арнольду удалось пробиться сквозь стены, возведенные вокруг сердца и души Хельги Джи Патаки, приняв ее ранимость и помогая ей вновь обрести силу.

Сапфировые глаза Хельги открылись, и она улыбнулась. Арнольд тут же заключил ее в объятия, прижимая ее обнаженную грудь к своей, и поцеловал. Не переставая улыбаться, Хельга выскользнула из кровати и включила душ.

Улыбка вернулась и к лицу Арнольда от мысли, посетившей его голову: он хочет видеть лицо Хельги перед собой каждое утро, всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

Он любит ее. И будет любить всегда.


End file.
